Surgical tubing
Doctor's bag Mass purified water Snakebite tourniquet |weight =1 |value =10 |edid =SurgicalTubing |baseid = |quests =Restoring Hope }} Surgical tubing is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A coil of clear, stretchy latex tubing, typically used to pump fluids in or out of patients during surgery. Surgical tubing can often be found anywhere medical procedures have taken place. Uses This item is used in the construction of the dart gun in Fallout 3, and the doctor's bag and the mass purified water in Fallout: New Vegas. It is also used for crafting the snakebite tourniquet in the add-on Lonesome Road. Locations Surgical tubing is a moderately common item located throughout the Capital and Mojave Wastelands, but does not spawn in containers and can be difficult to spot due to its transparency. It is often found in hospitals, clinics, and medical centers, frequently nearby surgical carts, gurneys, and operating tables. Some vendors may have them for sale. ''Fallout 3'' * 10 can be found in Anchorage Memorial: Five on a table and one on the operating table in the clinic area of Anchorage Memorial facility. Four are in the memorial service entrance: two on the kitchen counter, and two on shelves in the utility closet containing the Anchorage stash key. * 9 are found throughout Our Lady of Hope Hospital: ** Three on a shelf in a small room near the south end. ** Four on shelves near an exit sign in the southwest corner of the hallway. ** Two on the shelves in the same southeast room where a D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine is found. * 5 are in Lucky's, but must be stolen. * 4 are found on a shelf in Fort Independence Lower Level, in the clinic area at the bottom of the stairs. * 4 in Takoma Park: 2 on the shelves of Isabella Proud's camp, and one each on the bodies of Isabella and her husband Jason. * 4 can be found in the nurse's office in the southwest of the Roosevelt Academy building proper. Three are on operating tables; one is on a desk next to the D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. * 4 inside Vault 87. Two behind a toolbox in the clinic area of the test labs, southeast of Fawkes' cell, and another on a bottom shelf in a room (not irradiated) southeast of the G.E.C.K.. A fourth is in the living quarters, on the operating table in the northern clinic area. * 3 are around Fort Constantine: two in the upstairs clinic area of the launch control bunker (on an operating table and a surgical tray), and one outside on the roof access of the personnel offices (climb across wooden planks to reach). * 3 are in the Jury Street Metro station near the raider sleeping quarters: on the operating table, on the floor nearby, and in the surgical tray. * 2 can be stolen from the Megaton clinic: one on a shelf, and one on the floor next to the operating table. * 2 in Super-Duper Mart, under the pharmacy supply box behind the average locked door, and on/under a table in the ammunition room east of the pharmacy. * 2 in Springvale school, in the northeast and southwest rooms, both on top of ruined school desks. * 1 surgical tubing comes with My First Infirmary after purchasing it for My Megaton house or the Tenpenny Tower suite. * There is 1 in the bathtub at the monorail train wreckage. * 1 can be found inside the sealed cistern by broadcast tower LP8, next to a Motorcycle gas tank. * 1 in the fallen silo, in a raider farmhouse west of Vault 92. * 2 can be found on the floor nearby the body of Gary 23 in the Outcast outpost. * 8 can be found around Olney Powerworks. One is on a surgical cart in the room west of the Tesla coil. Seven are in Old Olney underground: ** One on the ground of the bottom floor in the children's hospital section, next to a first aid kit and two stimpaks. ** One in the same room as the body of Sanders, on a shelf above the collapsed floor. ** Two on a shelf in the southeast room of the children's hospital (second floor). ** Three on a shelf in the room north of the above room. * 5 can be found in the tents of the Disaster relief outpost: 2 in Marcella's tent next to the safe, 2 in one of the medical tents, and 1 in the administration tent. * 5 in the Underground lab. One is on the floor of the easternmost bathroom; three are in the clinic area across the hall from that bathroom; and one is on the bottom of the surgical cart in the room north of that. * 4 in the morgue of Turtledove Detention Camp: one on a gurney, one on an operating table, and two on the floor. * 2 can be found in [[Mothership Zeta (location)|Mothership Zeta]]: one in the Cryo lab, on a table of the lower level of the southwest section, and one in the Engineering core, on top of a white alien crate nearby the upstairs single bed. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 15 in the Camp McCarran diner tent (outside, need to be stolen) * 11 in the House Resort * 7 in Jacobstown lodge (second level) * 3 in a vacant room of the Dino Dee-lite Motel. The room with the tubing is located next to the second-floor room that the Courier can purchase as housing. Although the room is vacant, the tubing must be stolen and will give a Karma loss. * Doctor Usanagi often sells a few of them. * Johnson Nash in Primm carries these occasionally. Related quests In Fallout: New Vegas, surgical tubing is required for the side quest Restoring Hope. See also * Dart gun * Doctor's bag * Mass purified water * Snakebite tourniquet * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items de:OP-Schlauch es:Tubo quirúrgico ru:Резиновый хирургический жгут uk:Гумовий хірургічний джгут